Devices, such as thermostats, graphical user interfaces, keypads, intercoms, controllers, and security devices, including motion sensors, glassbreak sensors, and smoke or carbon monoxide detectors, are usually mounted on a wall or ceiling surface. Mounting screws are usually provided in a separate package, typically in a sealed plastic bag that ends with trash after installation. The installer will have to open the bag to get screws in hand, pick one to install, and keep the rest in his/her pocket or somewhere that he/she can reach when up on the ladder.